Blanket
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Follow up to my other story 'Pink.' Quinn never thought she could hate the color pink more than she already did 8 months ago, those days in the hospital proved her wrong.


**A/N: This is a follow up one shot to my other story 'Pink', not completely necessary to read it if you want to read this story but I'd recommend it. I have to thank thesoundofsunshine for her amazing review that suggested I write this. Thank you so much! I had an amazing time writing this, it felt amazing and I really like the way it turned out! I would love for you to review this and I really hope you like it! I hope everyone else likes it too! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even hold enough to buy lottery tickets, so I couldn't have possibly won and bought Glee. I own nothing; everything belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan. **

Quinn didn't think she could hate the color pink anymore than she did 8 months ago. The two pink lines on that stick that told her she was going to have a baby; she didn't want a baby. Now, she hated the color for the exact opposite; not having a baby as she saw her baby girl wrapped up in that little pink blanket in a tiny little incubator. She wondered how something that was the result of such a lapse in judgment, lapse in character, and that had caused her so much pain; had cost her everything; her popularity, her boyfriend, her captain spot on the cheerios, her body, her home, her family, the fact that she would most likely never speak to her father again, had resulted in the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stood outside the nursery window with Puck, just starring at her.

"She looks like you." He told her, Quinn couldn't help but agree, she did look like her, but more beautiful. More beautiful because Quinn knew she would never be that beautiful, no one would ever look or be that beautiful.

"Do you want to keep her?" he asked. Did she want to keep her? Of course she did! She wanted to keep her more than anything else in the world; she wanted to watch her baby girl grow up. She wanted to see her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, her first friend, her first _everything._ She wanted to be called _'mommy' _and kiss her goodnight every night as she went to sleep. She wanted to teach her how to ride a bike, and sing, or even cheer if she wanted. She wanted to watch her succeed in whatever she wanted to do. She even wanted to somehow become a little family with Puck; god knew it would be difficult and could crumble faster than an undercooked cookie but she wanted to try. All this was at her finger tips, she could have all of that, but in that moment she knew that she was just sixteen. She couldn't just have all those experiences with Beth because, she still had to go to high school, college, get a job, and hell, make something of herself. How could she watch her daughter grow up and become the best she can be, if she hadn't even had the opportunity to do that herself yet? She wanted to keep her, more than anything, she did. But this wasn't about want. You _want _a pair of jeans, you _want _to go out with your friends on Friday nights, you _want _to marry a hot celebrity. You can't make the decision of the fate of another life based off of want. With that she took a deep breath and answered Puck's question,

"No. Do you?" she asked him back. He let out a soft, sympathetic smile and leaned his head against the window. With that she knew his answer, it was the same thing she really wanted, but what she had the practicality to know, wasn't right for them right now. She studied Puck's face, he wasn't the Lima loser she used to think he was, he was a good guy, the one she would never have expected to change her life like this; but he did.

"Did you love me?" she asked him, closing her eyes afraid of what his answer would be. She secretly prayed for him to say yes, this beautiful baby girl, the one who would go to someone who could give her the best, and become the best, deserved to be the result of at least a little bit of love.

"Yes. Especially now." He told her softly. She looked up at him, they both exhaled a breath and smiled. In that moment Quinn knew she was doing the right thing. She knew that she had never felt so amazed by Puck, and so happy with him in all the time she had known him, after they had a baby together. Beth deserved stability, she knew that.

The next day Shelby was there, she knew that Shelby would be a good mom. She knew that she wanted her so badly and would take such good care of her. She held her one last time in her little pink blanket.

"I love you." She told her one last time as she handed her over to Shelby.

She and Puck left the hospital hand in hand that day. She didn't want to cry but the next thing she knew Puck had pulled her into her arms and that she was sobbing as they stood in the middle of the parking lot. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed, she would never stop hating the color pink; but not because of a pregnancy test, but because of seeing her baby girl wrapped up in and having to give her away.


End file.
